Chosen Bride
by BlackRitsuM567
Summary: A ordinary girl living the life in the human world name Nami until a demon man name Trafalgar Law show interest of human girl. After capturing her, the orange long hair girl try to find way to escape from the demon world with help of Zoro Luffy and Sanji but would there be time she would fell in love with the guy who stole her heart? Well find out and there would Oc,LawxNamixZoro
1. Chapter 1

**Hello well here my second story I thought about (hint it might LawxNamiXZoro maybe with Luffy and Sanji too)though this story might have alot moments but is only about Law and Nami okay I don't know if they might end up together so yeah . I'm be different though instead of pirates I want to write about demons. Nami is the only Human so I hope u get to enjoy this story ill update every Sunday and my other story "I want to be with you" every Saturday so yeah enjoy**

**Summary: A ordinary girl living the life in the human world name Nami until a demon man name Trafalgar Law show interest of human girl. After capturing her, the orange long hair girl try to find way to escape from the demon world with help of Zoro Luffy and Sanji but would there be time she would fell in love with the guy who stole her heart well find out :). (Little oc btw)**

**Chapter 1- I pick you.**

The young man sitting on his highly royal big comfort chair, a bit over size than his body, tapping his finger on wooded rest arm chair(I don't know what is call) resting his chin one of his hand, gazing the door from meters away in front of the door waiting. Who is he waiting for or why is he waiting ? He sometime wonder what is he missing but is not '_what'_ is "_who"_. He try to figure it out why he feel lonely or empty inside. What so great about being a Master living a large Mansion nothing to do but work with other demons, Heck he doesn't want to be demon. Being demon sometime feel like a living hell. They're hardly have any rules, if the demon is escape from their master mansion and go to the City of Hell where most all demons are being kill easily; is not safe to live. Demon must choose a mansion to live where they're rules that their master create. In order to be Master the demon must be strong enough to kill their own Master. Should not interfere the humans living life unless a demon seem tohave interest toward a human. Demons may fall in love with human but the human must leave everything behind and lose their own memory of their own past_. Though the demon world have little rules is still not place for human to live. _The young man sigh. He don't remember how he got into this mess but at least he have the power to kill his own Master seen he don't like how he treat the other demons , sure a demon master could do whatever they want to their nakama even torturing them but He don't see how the team could be strong by torture. He also have meetings with other Master to get along to try to protect their own mansion from others who are monster. He didn't wanted his life to be so boring he wanted at least something interesting would come to his life.

"Master, one of the demon went to the human world again " said the talking polar bear. The man glance at his nakama, he lightly close his eyes and begin to sigh, " Another one, these demons should understand we don't fit to the human society" he got up to stretch his arm,"I'll be back Bebo" he transport by using his devil fruit.

...

A lovely weather in Easy Blue. Nami been reading her book, is about "how to read the weather". She very skilled in her abilty of navigate, she also good at drawing maps. Here dream is to set sail to draw the whole maps around the world. She look at the time its 11:45, she late to eat lunch with her sister. She rush to get out of the library.

While running, she notice something odd around her town but is not the people, is the sky. She felt the breeze rush through her skin made her shiver a little. She realize the streets is empty, She look up one more time and the sky is already dark by the fearless anger clouds, covering the blink of the eye, around her had change. What happen to the people? Where did the lovely bright sun that warm people heart go? Nami grip her fist, she feel nervous but she don't have time to wonder around, she need to meet up with her sister.

She was about to turn another direction until," My a lovely woman in the middle of the street wondering where did everyone go" the voice of a man sound like a monster would talk but a laugh of a grim, "To bad for you it's just me and you" Nami hesitant to turn around,her head to her body won't stop shaking a little, she cross her arms she felt a breath in her neck , the wind gush around her, feeling the strange man closer to her neck. He begin to lick the skin of her neck, She felt her body froze not knowing what's going or why the building and the street light seem blurry, she hesitant to breath, her head feel dizzy like if the torando strick her.

Then suddenly, she don't feel him closer to her, her body stop shaking after his disappearance,"Just in time" said a voice but sound different like how normal man would talk but more calm more she can feel his appearance behind her. She don't know how would she express this stranger. She don't know weather she can trust him or afraid. Don't be frighten Miss, I already taken care of him" He gentle cover her eyes behind her, "I'm sorry but your not allow to see me so please do not turn around"

Nami speak slowly ," Why, I should thank you at least"

The man made slightly smile," heh, you would be surprise who I am, anyway hopefully we meet again when ever your in trouble" He slowly remove his hand, then vanish I left Nami in the middle of the sidewalk close to the street. Nami turn around quick , the first thing she notice the people started walking normally like any other day, is like nothing happen but how did they appear again? She look up, the sky seem normal too, the bright sunlight warm Nami cheeks. " What was that, I must be day dreaming" she glance her watch, is 11:50, " Shoot I'm be late" she begin to run through the coward.

From the distance on top of the building, the young man smirk at the girl who is running," Ho... she interesting ... Lets change this life around, little miss "

...

"Master! Your back " Bebo greet a welcome back by bowing.

"I'm home" he shut the front gate behind him and lock a seal for no monster would pass by. He threw monster body on the floor," Kill him, he broke the rule of this mansion also, BeBo we going to have mistress in this mansion " giving the polar bear oddly chivies grin.

"Ehhhh! Please don't tell me is A HUMAN GIRL!" Bebo squeeze his head tight feeling the shock horror from the news not knowing how to approve it.

"Ah, I don't know why her but I feel like I want her though" The young man cross his left arm around his waist place is right hand in the tip the his chin wondering if its good idea to bring human in his world but a demon can fall in love with human and make them their bride or fiancé but she have to give up everything in the human world which is tough decision for her but he don't know weather if he in love too but he will protect her plus if he not in love he have to sent her back. "Bepo capture her" he command

"Ehhhhhhh!"

...

"Join me, Miss Nami" a hand stick out through the pitch black darkness, she only see nothing but hand to ask her to join. "Who this" the echo spread, she cover her mouth and stay back a little.

"I'll protect you" she felt a shiver from the cold, she look around to see if there anybody but is just herself, she turn back to see the patient hand waiting for her to join the anonymous figure. She struggle for the moment. Can she trust the hand? Or should she walk away? She felt her heart beating but is not beating of romance is beating of the feeling, "afraid". She then thought weather it would be good for her. She raise her hand but hesitant for while, " What if something bad happen but then again I like to take the risk on trust you to protect me " She took the hand, suddenly a white light started to burst, " Eh what's going on" she couldn't fought the light she struggle to walk forward, she peek and saw a young man waiting for her with smirk on his face but vanish in thin air," Chotto"

Nami sit up in her bed feeling the sweat in her forehead and her heart pounding very quickly," it's a dream but a strange dream" she look at her hand , still feel the shake from the dream. She sigh but look at her room. Wait. Is not her room. The room seem big and wide with a lot of open space, there a bathroom, a fancy clean table, the window is plain but the size is not even close to Nami height,the curtains is reddish color but not bright red, the bed she sitting on is not small like her own it feel like a king size bed plus it feel more comfortable, feeling the soft cover warm between her feet. But where is she?

"oh your awake" said the talking polar bear popping his little head on the big door of the room. Nami seem disturb of him talking.

" Where am I ?" She look around the room once more to check if is not illusion but she seem sure she dont belong here. "Talk you damn bear" She command.

"Hai, I'm sorry " he bow quickly constanaly apologing to the young woman who seem waiting for his answer, "Well... My master said to come and get you and well lets say your in our world, the demon world" he respond to her question.

"Demon world?" She pitch her cheek to make sure if its not nightmare but she felt the pitching , opening her eye wide she rushly remove herself from bed, she look at the cloth she wearing but is not her duck pajama it's white light soft dress to sleep, " oh man why!" She felt dizy in her eyes realize is not dream. She look at the bear again," Why me?"

"He said that you are intersting so he want to kidnap you, oh he said once you wake up, your not allow to escape because this is the demon world " He answered but calmly.

"No no no this can be please wake up Nami! Nami scream in her thought trying to escape from fantasy world that is not even true. There no such thing!

-to be continue -

**Nami been kidnap by a strange man, who can that man be ? Would he understand what he feeling toward her? How can Nami escape from "fantasy " she dreaming. Well see yyeah **

**Well I don't own one piece but I'm mad that they haven't update anyway thanks for reading may you please review sorry for grammar ill fix it later I'm in rush.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys how I doing thanks for the review I'm looking foreword to continue the chapter anyway yes is LawxNamiXZoro seen I did one with Luffy I'm thinking to do yaoi LawxLuffyxAce idk it's cute really x3 anyway here chapter 2 and I don't own one piece but I love Trafalgar Law 3**

**Chapter 2- The escape plan**

"Ano..." Nami closely look at the talking polar bear, but her eyeing on him already made him feel uncomfortable, " A animal like you are not suppose to talk" she pitch the side of his white fur cheek, she feel the softness through her fingers pitching.

"Really, I'm sorry" he quickly bow down timid on his apologize.

Nami arch her eye brow wonder why he apologizing but this is the time to ask question ,"So um... Where am I ?"

"Oh, um first my name is Bebo , I'll be responsible for your action and to make sure your lock in this room until my master said other wise or you can ask permission to go out, I'm also going to feed you, also you don't have to worry about going to the bathroom, there one in this room so you should be safe" Bebo explain his duties to Nami but she don't care.

"Your not answering my question!" She demand.

"Oh, sorry! Um well ... Your in our world... The demon world" He shutter. Nami open her eyes with deep horror. She clutch her fingers tights feeling her body trembling and shaking, she feel the pressure of her heart tight feeling the pain in her chest," You got to be kidding me" she couldn't believe of what she hearing, The demon world is just myth, where some people creative world they always dream to live but is a place call Hell where all sinner are bury forever, suffering by satin. She then have flash memory rush through her mind, remembered how a strange person was about to attack her remembered how she couldn't move or how the people and sun disappear, and a man save her from danger, she thinks if the person that attack her is a demon same with person that save her. Her mind flow in deep thoughts, the white big fluffy bear notice her eyes is not located in his eyes, her eyes seem like she wonder, he patted Nami top head, she shook her head to escape from the thoughts.

"Sorry, where your master ?"

"Oh, he said your not allow to meet yet until he finish his hunt which he stay like about a week for hunting meaning he not here " Bebo answer.

"Hunt?" She question the word.

"Oh we eat regularly like humans do but the difference is we like to drink blood, not just on humans but animals, myth creatures, and other demons that offer"

Nami felt the shake in her body feeling nervous once more, she don't know whether to trust the man,so call "Master". She must escape some how.

She glance at the bear who seem to be whistling looking around waiting for Nami to ask any other question. She let a small lightly smile across her face, " Do you mind, I need to be alone for while " She smile at him but is not like smile inside her heart, is a fake smile for he won't recognize her plan to escape.

"Sure no thing if you need me just ring the bell next to your bed" he pointed out, he close the door, he took out the key to lock her door for no other demon won't go inside but him and Master.

Nami knew he would close the door on her but they haven't thought about the window. She look around to see how could she make a rope, she glance at her bed with covers on the ground. She began to smirk. She grab the covers. Each 3 covers she tie it together tightly for it won't break off. Once she done, she look at the window how far she is from the ground, she also look at the sky that seem dead, she don't see no sunlight around but the red of the sky make it the area have light, she see bats flying instead of birds," What a weird place" she grab her long blanket rope, she slowly open the tips of the window, she throw the rope to see if it could reach, so far her prediction was right it made it to the ground, she tie the end of the blanket robe of the bottom of the drawer seen it's closer to the window, slowly, holding tight on the rope while going down, she feel the wind blowing her long hair, she could feel the tip of her finger slowly loose but she grip the rope tightly she can for she won't fall but the max of the wind pressuring through her body to loose grip, but she not giving up she need to go back to her world. She don't belong here!

She made it to the ground. She feel her breath normally of relief. She feel exhausted from claiming down the top of the mansion. She look up, she couldn't believe her eyes how tall the mansion is . Now she know why they don't lock her window.

She spotted the near by gates. Instead of going through the black metal gates with black sculpted crows in the side, she stared to jump off the gate. She thrilled to escape from the demon mansion. Now she need to figure out how to go back to the human world.

...

She walk around a near by city call "Central Town-Where there is rules!" She feel safe after reading that knowing this world won't have rules but only some area. She notice how demons just look like ordinary humans but their eyes are red, she felt her pocket with contacts inside, she hoping its her red contacts. She sigh of relief, she quickly put them on. She look around to buy a large coat for the wont smell her but old lady stop her.

"Oh, dear your in danger if stand there, come inside don't worry I'm just like you " Nami took her offer and went inside with her.

"My name is Dan, what's your" She lead Nami to seat on her sofa ,"My name is Nami,nice to meet you" she greet back with joy smile.

"Your lucky I spotted you first that your human, some demons can buy your eyes but other would smell your scent, Im half human until I fall for a demon in my class, yes demons can live in other side of world for safety, then we got married , human usually forget their memory of being human but the feeling of human still inside even if they forgot about their past they will know their still human just like me, you can trust me on this seen I'm very old " She place warm tea on table while Nami listen to get story. She took sip, she notice the tea taste like the tea at home. She can trust her"Don't worry just by drinking this tea I believe you but do you remember how to get out of this world ?"

The old lade shook her head," I'm sorry I don't remember some demons don't know how to go to the other side but the head master in each mansion should know, but wait" she took out a long black coat from the bottom of the chair she seated on," Here wear this, it should cover up your scent " she hand the coat. Nami gladly took it from her hand and begin to wear it," Thanks Ill come again if I'm lost and live here for while if your husband don't mind? "

"I'm sorry to say but he die not to long ago, demons are like humans we are not truly demons if we live in hell "

"Oh in sorry to hear but thanks " Nami wave her good bye and take her leave.

The woman felt joy to see another human but she wonder who choose her to be the demon bride?

...

Nami cover her head with black hood on. She felt her stomach growling. She don't know what to until. A hand patted her shoulder, " Oi, stranger I hear your tummy growling" for some odd reason the voice behind her felt like if she heard of it before. "Hey are you even listening ?" He tap on her shoulder again. Just by hearing the deep man voice she recognize it somewhere. She turn her head, her eyes open wide to see the surprise person right in front of her ,"Zoro!"

To be continue

**Im sorry if its short but it explain most everything so I had to add it anyway yes Zoro finally appear! Although this chapter have any moment but it would get there anyway I'm glad your reading this until next time do please review haven't fix my grammar in chapter 1 but ugh I need time!**


End file.
